


Treat You Better

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, just a vid, treat you better, would appreciate if you watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "...cause I know I can treat you better than he can..."





	Treat You Better

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDgDw8bY3yc&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDgDw8bY3yc&t=2s)

I'm not entirely sure if this is okay???

But, uh, yeah, it's a trimberly video and I would really appreciate if you watched it.


End file.
